jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Apartments
NOTE: ''If you want to see what you can purchase inside the apartments, click here.'' Overview Apartments '''are buildings in Jailbreak that players can customize, furnish, and throw parties in if they like. They serve as a "safe house" for criminals & police. The higher quality the apartment, the more it will cost. Most of the apartments are located in the City and were added in the July 19th Update. Currently, apartments are the only feature that '''guarantees '''protection in Jailbreak. Cops are able to camp outside the apartments to make sure no one goes in and no one goes out until they are arrested/handcuffed, so be mindful when deciding to rent an apartment. There are options in the apartment where you can make it so only 'your friends, your team '(criminal or police), '''only you, or everyone in the server. If you have an Apartment, there is a confetti gun that will only work if you have the VIP Gamepass . It doesn't do much but it sprays confetti in your Apartment (hence the name "confetti gun”). In your apartment you will find a radio, too; right beside the confetti gun. It will only work if you have the Vehicle Stereo Gamepass. You need to enter a music code for it to work. The cheapest apartment right now is behind the Bugatti spawn, only costing $2,000. The most expensive and largest apartment is in the tallest building (with a helipad in the center of the City), which costs $10,000 and has two floors. The smallest apartment costs $7,500, near the Bank and Model3 spawn. CURRENT AMOUNT OF APARTMENTS: 7 ORIGINAL AMOUNT OF APARTMENTS: 9 (10 if early test deletions apply) Trivia * If you die when you rent an apartment, it will remain owned by you. It will also remain yours if you get arrested. * Apartments were speculated for a long time. asimo3089 has announced and delayed several updates that would have brought apartments. There were even buildings that showed apartments being tested on those buildings. Finally, apartments were added in the July 19th Update. * The apartment rent will only be cancelled if you cancel, or if you leave the server. * Next to each apartment door is a small placard. The placard will show your name if you own the apartment the placard corresponds to. The placard will be blank if the apartment the placard corresponds to is available. * There are 7 apartment buildings, in some of the apartments there is a garage inside to show off your car. Although it seems like this, you can not get inside the room, drive the car, or anything. It is just decorative. * Originally, there were 9 apartments, but 2 of them were removed to compensate for lag. * The 2 removed apartments were: The Apartment near the bridge that leads to police station 2 used to have 2 apartments, The Left side of the building got its apartment room removed, There was also a Apartment near the 2nd Tesla Model3 Spawn, Which is near the train tunnel, It looked very similar to the 7,500 Apartment near the bank, Except it had bigger windows, and a little more room. * There was actually a 10th apartment with early deletion during its update creation, It looked like a Hotel, because its door was extremely tiny compared to the apartment, It also had a parallelogram shaped look, with a Cylinder shape next to the door to make it look fitted in, It was then changed into a Simple cube look with structures on the side, then removed. Category:Locations Category:Apartments